


The Dragons are Restless

by terpinleather



Series: Half Moon Saloon [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Banshees, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Hunters, Multiple Mythologies, Not Beacon Hills, Original work - Freeform, Pre-Teen Wolf Crossover, Saloon-AU, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terpinleather/pseuds/terpinleather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the dragons are restless today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragons are Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Original work inspired by Teen Wolf with original setting and characters. Later works will have Teen Wolf character crossovers.

It was one of those rare bad days at the Half Moon Saloon. 

The weather was grey and dreary. Mo was in a stompy mood, Altha had thrown Bester and Josh out of her kitchen, and Jade had broken 3 glasses and 2 dishes already.

Just when Anna thought the day couldn’t get any worse, there was a low rumbling sound, like a big truck approaching. As the rumbling got louder, the glasses and bottles behind the bar started to rattle. The whole bar shook for a solid minute before the rumbling subsided. Luckily, nothing had fallen off the walls.

Mo looked around and sighed.

“Even the dragons are restless today. Jade, put some happy music on the jukebox, ok? Anna, light that incense you brought in last week. I think we all need a little boost. Maybe that will quiet the dragons down.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! kudos and comments are welcome, constructive criticism appreciated!  
> my thanks to FlutterFyre for encouraging me to write, and for beta reading my stories!


End file.
